Happiness at Last?
by Shadowprincess Liana
Summary: What if some of the children of the Time Lords survived? What if Rose found them? Can the Doctor be truly happy?
1. Chapter 1

So obviously this is my first fic. so go easy.

Chapter One

Final Destination?

Rose was exhausted. No wait that was an understatement. She had been up for six days straight. The Tardis' records were huge. It's not like there is a Google for the Tardis after all.

It had been hard to keep her researches secrete from the Doctor but with the Tardis' help, her plans were working. A planet on the edge of the universe. Unknown to all but Rose and the Tardis. New Gallifrey. There was little information about it only that it was inhabited and safe to land on.

Other than finding New Gallifrey Rose had read the flight manual for the Tardis. She got the idea of flying. In theory.

"Rose!" The Doctor's voice emanates from the main room. He sounds tired. Sad.

"Coming Doctor" she calls not the least bit hurried.

The main room is filled with smoke. The Doctor is underneath the control panel fiddling with the main power supply to the aerator. Rose having read the manual knows this would affect anything if she sets the Tardis hurdling though space towards the final destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is up. Please review.

_italics are Rose's thoughts_

Chapter 2

Hope for the future

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

The Doctor yawns underneath the control panel. Rose plays with the main rooms light switch. The lights turn on and back off again. A light on the control panel blinks five times. Five o' clock on earth.

"Rose. Please stop doing that I need to convert this power manipulator to the main fumigator and secondary fuel aerator. If I could just…" the Doctor babbles on and on. Rose sighs will he ever pay attention long enough to come out and see New Gallifrey? It has been hours since Rose safely landed the Tardis in an expansive red field. She didn't want to leave without the Doctor; she did this for him after all.

"Doctor, please come out." Rose asks. No response. "Doctor?" A little louder. Still no response. "Doctor!" her shout fills the room. The Doctor bangs his head on the edge of the panel.

"What?" he asks incredulous. His hair is messed up and his tie lays over his right shoulder._ He looks so adorable that way._Rose thinks. _No bad Rose, no falling in love with the Doctor!_ she reprimands her wayward mind. "Rose?"

"C'mere I want to show you something." she leads a very confused Doctor to the Tardis doors and pulls them open revealing the red field.

"Wha..? But how?" he asks Rose

"This is New Gallifrey Doctor. Home of the only city of Time lords." the Doctor stares open mouthed at the city on the horizon."well c'mon lets go see it!" Rose runs down the slight incline toward the city. Shortly fallowing her is the Doctor sprinting toward a hope of a brighter future.


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness at Last?

Chapter 3 Aria

Sorry about not updating for so long. Blame it on finals and a bad Wi-Fi connection.

Please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: *sigh. No I don't own Doctor Who. My birthday is soon…

Rose runs off into the field of red grass and wildflowers, shortly followed by the Doctor. She stops short causing the Doctor to have to back pedal so as not to run into her.

"Do you hear that?" Rose asks. Turning her head this way and that to better hear the music floating through the air.

"Yeah" the Doctor whispers. Rose starts off in the direction of the sound. "Rose!" the Doctor hisses, but per usual, she ignores him. Past a grove of tall slivery, oak-like trees, sits a girl. Maybe 11 or 12. Dark hair falls down to her waist and pale arms extend from the sleeves of a dark blue dress. In her long fingered, delicate hands lies a beautifully crafted violin. She looks up.

"Who are you?" Rose send a quick thought of thanks to the Tardis for translating. The doctor slips in to the clearing. "Doctor?" the girl stands and runs to him. She wraps her arms around his legs.

"Aria?" the Doctor grins the way only the Doctor can. He picks up the child a spins her around. "How…?" he asks. Tears of joy run down his face.

"Mother made me hid in Dad's Tardis with a lot of other kids and Time Lords/ladies. When the Time War ended, we went to the Shadow Proclamation. They found this planet. We had to promise to be very quiet, unless there were Daleks or other bad people around." Aria's huge bright blue eyes grow sad. From loss or fear or simply bad memories Rose can't tell.

"Aria, where are the others?" the Doctor asks carefully. Aria visibly brightens.

"The city is this way." Aria grabs the Doctors left hand and Rose's right (after putting her violin in a case slung over her back) and pulls them southward. Towards the city of Time Lords. _

I know I am evil for putting that cliffhanger there.

Please review. If you do I will be more inclined to update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girl who saved Time.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Doctor Who. Just this plot and the new character

Rose stares open mouthed at the city. It has a beauty that can be described only as awe-inspiring. Having followed the little girl, Aria, though the dense foliage of the silver trees, they come to a cave, its entrance covered by led them down to a ledge on the side of a cliff. Cut in to the side of the opposite drop-off is the city. Two elegant waterfalls sparkle on the east and west sides. Down below they meet a huge slow moving river. The buildings sparkle in the light of the setting lesser sun. In the center is a huge palace -like structure. It looks like one of the palaces from earth-Arabia. The ones the sultans and princesses lived in. Its roof is sparkling gold.

But the city is not dead. It blooms with life. Huge silver gold and blue trees soar above the buildings providing shade for those who dwell bellow. Ivy with specks of pure white hangs over the edge into empty space. The branches of all of the plants including the waving flowers down on the dark streets reach toward the sky. The only way across is a bridge made of living branches of the tallest (and Rose figures the oldest) tree.

"Welcome to Merona Doctor." Aria lets go of Rose's and the doctor's hands and skips down the path leading to the colossal bridge.

"Doctor she's a lovely girl she is, but who is she?" Rose asks. The Doctor turns to face her. His big blues eyes are so alight with joy.

"Oh sorry Rose. Aria… she is my niece." Rose stops.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I didn't even know you had siblings." She is scared. Rose is scared. She brought the Doctor here so he could be happy. But at what cost? Would he just abandon her for his people, the all-superior Time Lords?

The Doctor touches Rose's face. "Rose don't you ever think for one moment I'm going to forget you. You have saved me. Ended the cycle of years of grief and misery I have endured." And then the Doctor does something so unlike him self time seems to actually stop. He kisses Rose very lightly on the lips. Because she is the girl that saved time.

You see Time cannot survive without a mature Time Lord. Years of loneliness' pain, and thinking he was alone had eaten away at the Doctor's grip on life. He did not know it but he had been dying. Bringing him here had started him healing. And it is only a matter of time.

I had so much fun writing this. I hope you like it as much as I do. Keep a look out for the sequel. So long.

Love

Shadow Princess Liana.


End file.
